the_cahill_armyfandomcom-20200214-history
Exclusive Audiobook Content
An audiobook or audio book is a recording of a text being read. It is not necessarily an exact audio version of a book or magazine. The audiobooks, just as the regular books, come with the same 6 book cards. Each or most of the audiobooks have a bonus chapter included such as a secret recording of an important phone call. The list is as follows. ''The Maze of Bones The bonus chapter in this audiobook features a recording of the control tower radio during Grace's arrival in Scotland to drop a Clue in Loch Ness, as seen below. **backround music** **flight control backround talking: giving instructions to pilots** Simeon: "Hey Jim, there's an unidentified plane on the panel." Jim: "There's no information?" Simeon: "Just a tail number. 5R618GC, but no destination or pilot's name." Jim: "It's probably just an oversight, but get the pilot on the radio." Simeon: "Please respond on 122.6." **static** Jim: "Try again." Simeon: "618 Gulf Charlie. Respond immediately on 122.6." Grace: "Envernace control. This is 618 Gulf Charlie." Simeon: "618 Gulf Charlie, please squak your transponder. You need to reset it so all your information appears. We can't identify you." Grace: "It's for the best." Jim: "Who is this? Simeon, check who the plane is registered to." Simeon: "I got it. 5R618GC is registered to a Grace Cahill. The plane is called The Flying Lemur." Jim: "Is this Grace Cahill?" Grace: "Yes, but you really can't tell anyone you spoke to me. If the Ekats find out, we'll all be in trouble." Jim: "What's an Ekat?" Grace: "All you need to know is that they have a talent for making people disappear. Have you ever heard of the Bermuda Triangle?" Jim: "Mrs. Cahill, I'm begining to lose my patience. Simeon, call security. Tell them that we have code-" Grace: "Wait. If this gets out, it's going to end badly for you. I know how they operate. I urge you not to call security." Jim: "We can't let an unidentified plane wonder in and out of out airspace. Tell me your desitnation and we can try to work this out." Grace: "Are you recording this conversation?" m: "It's standard procedure." Grace: "Then I really can't say. You have no idea what kind of people will be after you." Jim: "Does this have anything to do with the Mafia?" Grace: "Hardly. My family is much more dangerous." Jim: "How much damage can one old lady's family really do?" Grace: "My family has been behind every major assassination in the past 400 years." Jim: "Are you taking a Mickey?" Simeon: "Jim, maybe we should bring that therapist they bring in during hostage situations." Grace: "I'm only 20 miles away from my destination. By the time you contact anyone I'll be long gone." Jim: "You're not staying in Scotland?" Grace: "I'm dropping a package off for a friend. And then, I'm on my way." Jim: "You flew your own plane to Scotland to hand-deliver a package? What is it?" Grace: "Something I can't declare on the customs form at the post office." Jim: "Fine. 618 Gulf Charlie, please commence a holding pattern while flight control decides how to proceed." Grace: "I can't do that. My errand is rather time sensitive. I have to leave my package and get out before anyone realizes that I was here. You have no idea what's at stake." Jim: "You Cahills seem to keep a lot of secrets." **static** Jim: "Hello? Come in 618 Gulf Charlie. 618 Gulf Charlie, please resond." **static** Grace: "I was too late. They knew what I was doing." **static** Jim: "What? Who? Those Ekat people?" Grace: "Or the Lucians." Jim: "What's a Lucian?" Grace: "They did something to my plane." **static** Grace: "Oh no!" Simeon: "The Flying Lemur has dropped below 10,000 feet. Way below." Jim: "618 Gulf Charlie. 618 Gulf Charlie. You are cleared for emergency landing. Proceed to Runway 4B." Grace: "It's too late. I can't believe it's going to end like this. They don't have a chance. They're going to destroy each other." Jim: "Who's going to destroy each other?" Grace: "You have to cover up my crash. No one can investigate it." Jim: "No one's crashing, just tell us what's going on!" **crashing** Grace: "There goes the landing gear. Drat those Ekats!" Jim: "Simeon, call James. Tell him that we've got a code-" Grace: "Don't tell anyone!" **machines rattling** Grace: "Oh, that might just work. Wa-hoo!" Jim: "618 Gulf Charlie, are you there? 618 Gulf Charlie. 618 Gulf Charlie. Respond on 122.6." **machines failing** Jim: "That's not good." Simeon: "Her transponder went off. Where could she have gone?" Jim: "Not sure. 618 Gulf Charlie come in. 618 Gulf Charlie do you copy? 618 Gulf Charlie!" **backround music** One False Note The bonus chapter in the audiobook features a recording of Grace with getting away from being arrested after her attempted burglary of the Mozarthous. With the help of William McIntyre, of course. Narrator: Court records from 22 May, 1985, Vienna, Austria. Defendant: Grace Cahill. Crime: Stealing the diary of Nannerl Mozart from the Mozarthaus Museum. Witness: Sophie Brown, assistant curator of Mozarthous. Today's proceedings will be presided over by Judge Karl Herman Judge Herman: Baliff, please bring in the defendant. Grace Cahill: Get your hands off me. Judge: Please state your full name. Grace: Grace Madeleline Cahill. Judge: And what are you doing in Austria, Frau Cahill? Grace: I had a sudden craving for good German chocolate Judge: Frau Cahill, I hope you do not underestimate the gravity of this situation. You were caught stealing a national treasure. You could be in prison for up to 20 years. And I assure you, that we do not serve good German chocolate in our prisons. Why did you take the diary? '----''' Grace: I didn't take it. I never left the building. Judge: You were told explicitly that the diary couldn't leave the library, yet you were discovered in the bathroom with the diary and a knife. Grace: I planned to return the diary to the library. I only wished to borrow it for a short while. Judge: Borrow? Perhaps that is what you call it in America, a country full of horse rustlers and con-men. Grace: If I had wanted to steal the diary, Your Honor, I wouldn't have loitered in the bathroom. I have a reputation to uphold. Judge: I am well aware of your history, Frau Cahill. According to my sources, you have been apprehended by the authorities at no less than 8 world heritage sites, yet you have never been formally charged with any crimes. You must have some very powerful friends. '-----' Grace: I can be quite charming when it suits me. Judge: Why have you been banned from Cambodia? Grace: It was a slight misunderstanding. The customs officer thought I was trying to smuggle an ancient statue out of the country. Judge: Then I suppose it's just a coincidence that you donated 100 million dollars to the British Library when you were discovered breaking in at midnight? Was whatever you stole worth the new Grace Cahill Wing? Grace: Absolutely! Judge: Frau Cahill, I'm not sure whether you are a deranged thrill seeker, or some extreme kleptomaniac, but we do not tolerate such behavior here in Austria. I don't care if the Chancellor himself walks into this courtroom and demands your release. Let us proceed with the hearing. Bailiff, please, bring in the witness for the prosecution. '-----' Judge: Please, state your name and occupation. Sophie Brown: Sophie Brown, assistant curator of Mozarthous. Judge: Frau Brown, please tell the court what you saw the afternoon of 19 May. Sophie: I saw that woman, trying to steal the diary of Nannerl Mozart! Sophie: It is an outrage. That diary is a priceless source of information about the Mozart family, and I... Judge: Thank you, Frau Brown. We all understand the heinous nature of the crime. But I need you to slow down, and relay the facts as they occurred. Sophie: Well, that woman came in and asked to see Nannerl's diary. I distrusted her from the moment I saw her. I am an excellent judge of character, Your Honor. And I can always tell when someone is up to something. Judge: What was it that identified Frau Cahill as a troublemaker? Sophie: Her outfit to begin with. She was wearing a strange leather jacket and the oddest goggles on her head. Hardly appropriate attire. Her boots made the most awful squeaking sound. And then when I brought her the diary, she had the audacity to ask me if she could consult it in private. '-----' Judge: How did you respond? Sophie: I said "absolutely not." I told her that anyone wishing to view such a valuable object could only do so under the strictest supervision. That woman gave me the most unpleasant look and then sat down with the diary. I stood right behind her, and kept vigilant watch. Grace: Yes. Did you know you make a very strange noise when you breathe? It sounds rather like a hippopotamus trying to whistle. Sophie: I was not going to let that diary out of my sight. But I was momentarily distracted by a figure out the window. I was worried that it was one of those Mozart fanatics who frequently try to conduct seances in the lobby. So I went to call Security. When I returned, that woman was gone, and the diary was nowhere to be seen. '-----' Judge: What did you do then? Sophie: I sent my staff to look for her. Ten minutes later, she was found in the bathroom with the diary and a knife. I feared for my life. Grace: Oh, there was no need to worry. You're not nearly important enough to eliminate. Judge: Frau Cahill? You are hardly helping your case. Now I insist that you tell me why you tried to steal the diary. What was next? Were you going to borrow the Mona Lisa? Grace: No, I declined that gracious offer from the Louvre last year. Judge: Frau Cahill, this is not a joke. Grace: I know it's not a joke. It's you, Your Honor, who doesn't quite understand what's at stake. Judge: Frau Cahill, I don't care what kind of conspiracy theory you devise in the privacy of your own home, but I cannot allow you to wreak havoc in our country. Judge: The evidence against you is overwhelming. Judge: I hearby sentence you to a period of incarceration, Judge: beginning immediately at the .. '-----' Judge: What's going on? Judge: This is an outrage! You cannot just rush into my courtroom and interrupt the proceedings. Identify yourself! William McIntyre: My name is William McIntrye. I am Grace Cahill's attorney. Judge: You are too late, Herr McIntrye. The hearing is over, and I am about to sentence Frau Cahill to .. William: A moment, Your Honor. I have some information that may affect your decision. Judge: I have heard all that I wish to hear about Frau Cahill's antics William: It's for your own good, Your Honor. Judge: Well, then speak up! William: I think you'd prefer to keep this information private, Your Honor. Judge: Come here, then. Judge: I, um, well, there seems to have been a great misunderstanding. Frau Cahill is free to go. '------' Sophie: This is an outrage! Grace: Excellent. It's been a pleasure, Your Honor. And perhaps I'll be seeing you at the Chancellor's dinner this evening? Grace: Tata ''The Sword Thief The bonus chapter in the audiobook features a recording of a conversation between Bae Oh and an Unidentified Man (probably Fiske). Computer: Welcome to the Lucian Audio Archives. You've been granted top-level access. For the latest entry, press two. --Sound: computerized tones-- Computer: Phone call intercepted between Bae Oh and Unidentified Man. --Sound: static-- Bae Oh: I told you never to contact me directly. How did you get this number? Unidentified Man: The Ekaterina defenses are not what they used to be, Bae. Bae Oh: Tell that to the unfortunate Tomas we caught outside our stronghold last week. Unidentified Man: There's no time for games. The violence has to stop or else none of us will succeed. Bae Oh: And what have you been doing to help?! ... Lurking in the shadows in your ridiculous black clothes? ... Quite an impressive skill. The other branch leaders have noticed you as well. I should warn you ... the Lucians will not tolerate you any longer. I heard Vikram Kabra, himself, authorize your capture. Unidentified Man: I'm not afraid of the Kabras. Bae Oh: They have slowed down over the years. Isabel seems to find redecorating almost as enjoyable as midnight assassinations. It's a shame, really. She was such a good shot. But the children are proving just as nasty. They're almost ready to be sent off on their own. Unidentified Man: They may have their chance soon. Grace is very sick. She doesn't have much time. Bae Oh: Do you mean all the nonsense about a competition was real? Unidentified Man: Grace was serious about it, but it's still unclear. McIntyre told me she has two versions of her will. She hasn't decided yet which one to use. Bae Oh: She has no right to do this! She's just like her father... sticking her nose into the other branches' business. It's a good thing my half-brother was eliminated early in the game. Who knows what sort of trouble he could have caused. Unidentified Man: The clues need to be found, Bae ... now, more than ever. Bae Oh: They will be found. The Ekaterina are closer than you think. And we've learned from the Lucian's fatal error. We'll never come that close only to lose everything. Unidentified Man: If Grace chooses to use her alternate will, everything will change. It'll even the playing field. Bae Oh: What does this have to do with me?!! Why are you wasting my time with this? Unidentified Man: The Ekaterina Leadership will need to support whichever member of the branch is chosen to participate in the competition. Otherwise, the Ekats will have no chance. Bae Oh: I hardly need your advice about how to run my branch. If this is why you called, I must ask you to hang up and never contact me again. Unidentified Man: I think Grace is going to choose Alistair. Bae Oh: I never understood why Grace was so fond of my failure of a nephew. Unidentified Man: You've always underestimated him. Bae Oh: He's always been worthless ... even as a child. If he is chosen to compete in Grace's silly little game, he'll be on his own. Unidentified Man: You'd be opening the door for another branch to find the clues. It could be the Tomas. Bae Oh: Heh heh, I hardly think that's a concern. Why do you care how the Ekaterina do in the competition? You've never shown preference for any of the branches. I thought you wanted to separate yourself from this business entirely. Unidentified Man: I've started to realize how much is at stake. Bae Oh: I find it hard to believe that a man who shuns society would care to be the most powerful person in the world. Unidentified Man: There are many forms of power. Not all of them require surrounding yourself with people who fear you. Bae Oh: But you called me... You wish to align yourself with the Ekaterina's, not with those barbaric Tomas or ridiculous Janus. Unidentified Man: I just want to give you fair warning that everything's about to change. Bae Oh: Fair warning ...how interesting! ...And what about the Cahill children? No doubt, Grace has been training them for years! Unidentified Man: They have nothing to do with this. Bae Oh: They have everything to do with this! Unidentified Man: I'll deal with the children. You concern yourself with the other branches. Bae Oh: You're hardly in a position to be giving orders. Unidentified Man: I'll be watching you... I'll be watching everyone. Bae Oh: You can't stay on the outside forever. It's time to choose. Unidentified Man: I've chosen. --Sound: computerized tones-- Computer: End of recording. --Sound: high toned beep-- Beyond The Grave The bonus chapter in the audiobook features a recording of an attempted kidnapping of a younger Grace Cahill. Please stand by for a top secret document from the Ekaterina audio archives. Subhead - kidnappings. This file contains a recording of 14-year-old Grace Cahill, competing on a radio quiz show, and commentary from Ekaterina operatives at the location. Operative: The Cahill girl is unguarded while on stage. Stand by for futher orders. Host: And now, for 30 points, the US government keeps something valuable in Ft. Knox, Kentucky. What is it? Host: Grace? Grace Cahill: Gold, of course. As well as items removed from Europe for safe keeping because of the war, such as a copy of the Magna Carta, and the Crown of St. Stephen - part of the Hungarian Crown Jewels. Host: CORRECT! Though "gold" by itself would have done fine. Too bad we didn't set up bonus points for that question, not that you need them. Host: Grace Cahill, you are our current leader, going into round 3, worth 750 POINTS! Host: And now, for round 3 of You Betcha, The Wiz Kid Show. Sponsored by Hotters Powdered Vitamin Drink Mix. Does Hotters make you smarter? You Betcha! In case you're just joining us, I'm your host Wink Landers. And our contestants are Martin Brown, age 15, from right here in New York City, in 3rd place with 530 points. Our lovely English rose, Hillary Vale, age 14, in 2nd place with 620 points. And Grace Cahill, age 14, from Attleboro, Massachusetts in 1st place with 750 points. Host/Wink: As you all know, Grace has won 4 weeks in a row, and is going for her 5th win today. If she makes it, she'll set a new You Betcha record. Grace, you and Hillary attend the same boarding school, is that correct? Grace: That's right, Wink. Wink: That must be one heck of a school. Is everybody there as smart as you two? Grace: I wouldn't think so, no. Wink: What a sweet kid. On to the final round. Grace, as the leader, you choose the category. Russian Tsars, Ancient Egypt, or Plant Life. Whaddya say, Grace? Grace: I'll take Ancient Egypt, Wink. Operative: This is it. Stand by for authorization to move in. Wink: Good. Remember, the first contestant to ring the buzzer gets first crack at the answer. Ready? The topic is Ancient Egypt. The Great Pyramid of Giza was built during the reign of which Egyptian pharaoh? Wink: Grace. Grace: Cheops. Wink: CORRECT! Next question. What is the Rosetta Stone? Wink: Martin. Martin: Is it the fossil of a flower? Wink: I'm sorry, that is incorrect. Wink: Grace. Grace: The Rosetta Stone translates ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs into Greek, allowing us to read the hieroglyphs on the walls inside the pyramids Wink: CORRECT! Next question. Who was Howard Carter? Wink: Grace, again. Grace: Mr. Carter was the British archeologist who discovered the statue of Sakhet, an ancient Egyptian goddess. Wink: Oooh, sorry Grace. That's not correct. Wink: Hillary. Hillary: Howard Carter discovered the tomb of King Tutankhamen. Wink: CORRECT! I thought you might know that one, Hillary. Your family lived in Cairo before the War, didn't they? Hillary: Yes, we did. Wink: Who just buzzed? I haven't asked a question, yet. Grace: I did, Wink. Everyone knows Mr. Carter discovered King Tut's tomb, but he found it by accident. He was really looking for the statue of Sakhet. Sakhet was the real prize. Wink: That's very nice to know, Grace, but the answer we were looking for was King Tut. Grace: But your answer is not complete. Wink: That's the answer on my cue card, so that's the one that counts. Grace: Your cue card is wrong, Wink. Wink: Ha ha ha. She's delightful, isn't she folks? 50 points to Hillary. Now for our final bonus question. Hillary, if you answer this correctly, you will take the lead. Grace, if you answer correctly, you will be our winner for a record 5th week in a row! Wink: Yes, Martin? Martin: What if I get the answer right? Wink: I don't think we have to worry about that. All right contestants, are you ready? For 500 points, where is the tomb of Queen Hatshepsut? Wink: Grace Cahill. Grace: In Thebes. Wink: That Is CORRECT! Wink: Grace Cahill, you are the You Betcha champ for a record fifth week in a row. Remarkable. Grace: Thank you. Wink: Tell me Grace, how does a young girl like you know so much about Ancient Egypt? Grace: My father once worked as one of Howard Carter's assistants. Operative: That's what we needed to hear. We have authorization. Move in to take the girl. Wink: That's swell. One of our stage hands seems to be having some problems. Everything's fine, folks. Wink: What's going on back there? Grace: That's just some of my relatives trying to take me home early, I think. I have the most troublesome relatives. Wink: You certainly do. Let's wrap this up. We all look forward to seeing you here again next week for another exciting Whiz Kid hour. Grace, one last thing. How do you keep that brain of yours so healthy and sharp? Do you drink plenty of Hotters Powdered Vitamin Drink Mix? Grace: Not this again. Wink: Say "You Betcha." Come on, dear. You can do it. Grace: I'd really rather not. You know, just because I'm young doesn't mean I have no dignity. Wink: Ha ha, isn't she sharp. The Black Circle Please stand by for exclusive bonus material. Listen to a top secret phone conversation between Grace Cahill and the Grand Duchess Anastasia Romanov of Russia. Welcome to the Ekaterina Audio Archives. You have been granted Top Level access. To access archives, press 2. Phone call intercepted between Grace Cahill and Anastasia Romanov. Date and time of call: December 12th, 1953, 16:07 Moscow time. Grace Cahill: What news of the space program? I hear the Soviets are planning to launch a rocket into orbit. Anastasia Romanov: Yes, Ruslan thinks they will be ready in a few years. He brought a prototype of the rocket home to show Nataliya. She's fascinated by it. But, of course, she knows never to speak of her papa's work outside the family. Grace: Yes, the Lucians know how to guard their secrets. How is Nataliya? Anastasia: Growing fast. She's almost ten. What a blessing to have a daughter this late in life. For so long, I had no close family at all. Well, your family in Attleboro: your parents, and Beatrice, and Fiske. Okay, not Beatrice so much. Ha, ha, ha. Grace: Even I have trouble thinking of Beatrice as family. My own sister, what a pill. Anastasia: You were all so kind to me back in those days, Grace. I was an orphan, traumatized, as good as dead. And your family kept me safe, and brought me back to life. Grace: We were so grateful, and amazed, that you were alive. I thought you must be super-human to have survived all that, and escaped with your sanity intact. Anastasia: I'm not super-human, although Rasputin did teach me a few tricks. I'm teaching them to Nataliya, just in case. The two of us are on our own a lot. Ruslan can't spend much time with us, and he's so preoccupied. Grace: Yes. The Lucians are one of the busier branches of the family, to put it mildly. Ahem. Stana, I didn't just call to say hello. Anastasia: Dear Grace, you never do. Grace: I want to ask for your cooperation. For our side. Anastasia: A betrayal? Of Ruslan? Grace, he's my husband. Grace: Ssh. No. I would never ask you to do such a thing. I only ask that you remember the Lucian way is not the only way, and that you raise Nataliya to see that, too. Anastasia: Are you on a new mission? Grace: Yes. I'm just beginning to understand what my role in the family might be. But I can already see that one day I'll need help. Your help. That day might be far in the future, but it will come. Anastasia: Grace, you have my promise. Whatever you need. After what your family did for me, I owe you my life. It's yours. Grace: And, Nataliya? Anastasia: She will be taught. I've told her many times of my happy days with you at the manor. She knows who is a friend, and who can be trusted. Well, as far as one ever knows. But you'll be able to trust her. Grace: Thank you, Stana. But be careful. Ruslan is very powerful. You're in a dangerous position. Anastasia: Hah! When has my life ever been safe? Living here in Moscow, right under the noses of the Bolsheviks who killed my family. I am used to danger. I know how to handle it. Grace: Just make sure that Nataliya knows, too. Anastasia: She is learning. Grace: She'll be very powerful one day. Teach her to use her power well. And don't let Ruslan know I called. Anastasia: I know better than that, Grace. END OF RECORDING In Too Deep Listen to a radio interview with Isabel Kabra, Ian and Natalie's mother..... ... time, weather and ... always ... Narrator: Welcome to Parents Know Best where we explore the topic of parenting and how to provide the best for our children. Today's guest is Isabel Kabra, London socialite, international jet setter, and the mother of two very exceptional children: eleven year old Natalie, and fourteen year old Ian. Welcome Isabel. Isabel Kabra: Thank you, Peter. Peter: Isabel has also brought a guest with her, who spends a great deal of time with the children, her children's nanny, Louise Jones. Welcome Louise. Louise Jones: Hello. Peter: Isabel, you don't look a day over twenty-five. How do you do it? Isabel: It's a full time job for most people: actresses, pop stars, what-have-you; but it just comes naturally to me. Of course, I have my own trainer on staff, as well as a masseuse, a manicurist, and hair dresser. And I have a standing appointment with my dermatologist every two weeks. But that's just the basic minimum of maintenance for every woman. Peter: Right, right. Well then. Let's talk about your children. They're both wonderful looking, of course. And attend the finest schools in Britain. Ian is already becoming known as a star polo player, and Natalie is a precocious fashion maven. Are they doing well in school? Isabel: Of course they are. They're both brilliant. Top marks all the way. Louise: Eh hem, hem. Peter: Yes, Louise? Did you want to add something? Louise: Well ... Peter: Don't be nervous, dear. Louise: I ... I was just going to say that the children are very bright, of course. But they don't always get top marks. Miss Natalie hates science, and refuses to study for her tests. She actually sabotages the experiments they do in class, and has caused several explosions. And they suspect her of poisoning the lab rats. Isabel: That's ridiculous. Louise is making this up. Louise: I .. Isabel: Silence, Louise. Natalie doesn't waste her time on school girl science. That's the problem. She was so vastly superior to the other girls in her class, that her behavior is often misunderstood. Peter: Isabel, if you'll forgive me, it sounds as if perhaps you have blinders on when it comes to your daughter's behavior. Isabel: Don't be ridiculous. Natalie and I are very close. We're like sisters. People often mistake me for her sister, actually. Peter: Perhaps we should move on to Ian. Isabel: Such a sensitive young man. I have to protect his delicate soul from the cruelty of the outside world. Peter: Really. I've watched him on the polo field, and I've never seen a boy with a fiercer competitive streak. Isabel: Well that's just a facade, to hide his soft little heart. Peter: Louise, any comment on the softness of Ian's heart? Louise: Well, master Ian does take good care of his polo ponies. At least he makes sure his grooms and stable boys do. If they don't follow master Ian's orders, those boys quickly learn to regret it. Peter: What on earth do you mean? Isabel: Enough, Louise. Not another word. Louise: I only mean master Ian loves to win, at any cost. Isabel: And what's wrong with that. It's perfectly normal. Peter: The two of you seem to have rather different perspectives on the children. If I make ask, Louise, have long have you worked for the Kabra family? Louise: Two years. I believe that's a record. Isabel: Oh, we've had a little trouble holding on to our nannies. They all seem to be shockingly accident prone. It's so difficult finding good help these days. And it would be a pity to lose you, Louise. Peter: Indeed. Shall we take some phone calls? I'm sure our listeners are full of questions. Isabel: Certainly. I enjoy trying to teach the common folk how to be good parents. Peter: Eh hem, hehm. Hello, caller. You're on the air. This is a Mr. Madrigal from Kensington. Isabel: Who? Peter: Mr. Madrigal. You're on the air. Mr. Madrigal: Hello, Isabel. I know your darkest secret. Isabel: I beg your pardon? Mr. Madrigal: We've got a file on you, Isabel. A very thick file. Full of incriminating evidence. If anyone found it, you could be prosecuted for a lot of very bad crimes. Murder is the least of it. Isabel: Get off the phone, you madman. Mr. Madrigal: Under that bristled, glassy exterior you're really terrified. You're afraid you're going to lose it all, aren't you. Isabel: Whoever you are, go away. Peter, hang up on this maniac. Mr. Madrigal: You can run, but you can't hide. Give it up, Isabel. You may win a round or two, but you can't win the whole enchilada. Peter: I'm sorry, sir, but we don't allow threatening calls on the air. Isabel: That was clearly some kind of prank. Peter: My apologies, Isabel. Thank you for your interesting take on parenting. And Louise, many thanks for joining us. Your comments were very enlightening. That's all the time we have for today. Tune in tomorrow, when our guest will be Madonna. And remember, "parents know best." Well, most of the time. The Viper's Nest Please stand by for exclusive bonus material. Male: Testing Testing. This is deposition # 762. September 12, 2000. Let's get started. Please state your name and profession for the record. Winifred Tambeka: My name is Winifred Tambeka. I am the head librarian at Constitution Hill in Johannesburg, South Africa. Male: Can you please give an account of the events of July 28th? Winifred: Well, it began normally. But that afternoon, I had an odd encounter with a visitor. Male: Go on. Winifred: An Australian man asked to see some historical documents. He said he was researching Winston Churchill, I believe. Male: What were the documents? Winifred: The library has some of Churchill's letters in the archives. The visitor was particularly interested in ones that mention Shaka Zulu. I remember because it was a fairly strange request. I wasn't sure we had any letters like that. Male: What happened next? Winifred: I went on the computer, to create a researchers pass for him, which would give him access to the archives. But when I entered his name in the computer, I found that he had been banned from the library some years earlier. Male: Do you remember his name? Winifred: Roger Nudelman. Male: Do you know why he was banned? Winifred: It's all very strange. Highly irregular. Apparently he once accosted an important donor at a fund-raising party. A Mr. Kabra, if I remember correctly. Charming man, I've heard. I've never met him. Male: How did you proceed? Winifred: I told Nudelman that I was very sorry, but that I could not grant him access to the archives. He grew angry and emphasized the urgency of his research. Eventually I had to call security to escort him out. It was a bit distressing, actually. Male: What happened that evening? Winifred: I shut the library around 6pm to go to a fund-raising benefit. But I left my purse in my office, so I returned for it around 10pm. Male: What did you find? Winifred: The front door was open. The lock had been smashed, and ... well ... Male: Take your time, Mrs. Tambeka. Winifred: I called out for Baruti, the night guard. But he didn't come. Then, I heard a noise coming from the archive room. I know it was foolish, but I walked toward it. I couldn't stand the idea of someone desecrating our collections. Male: What did you find? Winifred: By the time I arrived, the intruder had already escaped. But the room was in shambles. Papers everywhere. I called for Baruti again. His absence was very strange. He took his job so seriously. He would patrol the halls all night. Male: I know it's hard, Mrs. Tambeka. But please, let us know what happened next. Winifred: I ... I ... I headed toward my office to ring the police. That's when I saw, I mean ... that's when I found ... I saw Baruti sprawled across the floor. There was blood everywhere. He had been stabbed. There was a knife sticking out of his back. A horrid object. I remember noticing the strange handle. It was engraved with a V. Male: Take your time, Mrs. Tambeka. Would you like some tissues? Winifred: Thank you. Male: Do you remember anything else about the knife? Winifred: I didn't think about it at the time, but later it struck me that it was a strange weapon to use for that purpose. It was quite ornate. It almost looked like a family heirloom, of sorts. It's a terrible thought, really, that someone's cherished object could be ... Male: Winifred: The rest is rather a blur. I rang the police, and soon the library was full of people. After answering some questions, I stepped outside for some air. Male: What did you tell the police? Winifred: That Nudelman must have broken in to steal those Churchill letters. I assumed that poor Baruti had tried to stop him and ... Male: ... Thank you for your deposition, Mrs. Tambeka. The Emperor's Code music Stand by for exclusive bonus material. Listen to Cora Wizard's Nobel Prize acceptance speech. noise Host: Your majesties, your royal highnesses, laureates, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the Nobel banquet. We are gathered here, in Stockholm, to honor the achievements of the most remarkable scientists, artists, and humanitarians of our age. And now, it is my privilege and pleasure to introduce the winner of this year's Nobel prize in literature, Cora Wizard. applause Host: Ever since she published her first novel, ''A Wolfish Howl, at the age of 15 , Cora Wizard has been one of the world's preeminent literary voices. From her ground-breaking work of historical fiction, Nannerl's Secret, to her controversial collection of short stories Painting your Brain, Mrs. Wizard has shaped the development of literature in the late 20th century. She is unique among our esteemed group of honorees, in that she is also a world-renown painter, sculptor, and multi-media artist. Please join me in welcoming the youngest ever Nobel laureate in literature, Cora Wizard. applause Cora Wizard: Thank you. continues Thank you. It is a great continues ... That's enough! slowly dies It is a great honor to be here. I never expected to win. Okay, that's not entire true. But I certainly never imagined becoming the youngest winner in history. Oh, I suppose that's not quite true, either; I do have a rather active imagination. laughs It's wonderful to be recognized for my commitment to literature, and to art in general. Not many people recognize the power of art. I have some distant relatives who believe that you need strong arms or a poison ring to make someone do what you want. I know for a fact that that isn't true. Cora: Art can be equally persuasive. Let's pretend, just as an example, that I wanted to become President. I could go on TV, and make boring speeches about how I was going to make the country a better place. Or, I could create a gorgeous painting and hide subliminal messages in the background and put it on billboards all around America. You'd be bombarded from all angles, and would basically have to vote for me. That's just an example, of course. Purely theoretical. Books are even better for mind control, which is why I've written so many. A good writer can make people feel or think anything she wants. Not that I'd use my writing to manipulate people. I'm an artist. I have no plans for global domination whatsoever. Though, if someone had to be in charge of the world, I think I'd do a pretty great job. I'm certainly better equipped then some of the nutcases I know who are actually trying to take over the world. Cora: I wouldn't blow up some small country just because I was angry about breaking a nail ... Isabel. hem I think I got a little off track. I'd like to thank the Swedish Academy for this immense honor. I plan to hang my Nobel medal above my young son's crib, in order to inspire him to greatness as well. I only hope he lives up to my expectations. It would be rather embarrassing for the son of a Nobel laureate to end up mediocre. shuffling Oh dear. I actually have to run. There is a helicopter outside waiting to take me to London. I've been dying to visit the British Museum at night, when there aren't all those pesky tourists around. Or security guards. But thank you, again. Good night. applause ''Storm Warning William McIntyre: Testing, Testing, one, two, three. We have called this emergency meeting of the Madrigals as permitted by section 4.3 of the Madrigal Guidelines, Chapter ... Fiske Cahill: William, can we just get on with it? There's no time to lose. William: It's important to follow protocol! Eh hm, hm. We have called this emergency meeting as permitted by section 4.3 of the Madrigal Guidelines, Chapter 23, to discuss the induction of Amy Cahill, Dan Cahill, and Nellie Gomez into the Madrigal branch. Attendees: Fiske Cahill and William McIntyre. Madrigals in absentia... Fiske: That's fine, William. Thank you. We'll brief the other Madrigals as soon as we have more information. William: They know you revealed yourself to Amy and Dan? Fiske: Yes, I needed their approval to grant the children and Ms. Gomez Madrigal status. William: It was highly unorthodox. I admire Nellie, of course. But it seems like a risky move, especially given our current situation. Fiske: I know. Ideally, we would have observed her for longer. But we need more allies, and the children need someone they can trust, unconditionally. The final task will push them to their limits, if not beyond. William: Amy and Dan have exceeded all expectations. They're tougher than we ever dared imagine. They could surprise us again. Fiske: Sometimes, I wished they'd chosen the million dollars. Right now, they could be back in Boston. Amy would have cleaned out every bookstore in Massachusetts. And Dan would be buried in a pile of new baseball cards. They'd be happy, safe. William: I don't think the children would have done it differently. Of course, the Hunt's been challenging, but it's given them so much. They know the truth about their family, their parents, and it's made them so much stronger, confident about who they are and what they're capable of. Fiske: They'll need more than confidence to succeed in England. William: I know. Do you really think it's possible? Can anyone really unite the branches? Fiske: They must. Or else it's over. For us, for the family, for the world. William: I never knew you were so prone to melodrama, Fiske. Fiske: You know what will happen if the children fail, William. Or did you think Grace was simply being paranoid when she changed her will. The Vesper threat is real. We're running out of time. William: Of course I understand. I was madame Cahill's confidante. I was ALWAYS there for her. ... I'm sorry, I know it was difficult for you to be away from her. I didn't mean. Fiske: It's fine. I made mistakes in my past. I just hope I can prove more useful to Amy and Dan than I was to Grace. William: You're the reason they're still alive. There were so many close calls. Fiske: But I may not be able to help them this time. I can only imagine what Isabel Kabra is planning. The Lucians are so close to finding all 39 Clues, and I know she won't give up without a fight. William: What if she knew the truth? The real reason the competition had to happen know. Fiske: I think Isabel knows more than we think. William: You're not suggesting that Isabel... Fiske: I think there are secrets in Isabel's past we never dared to imagine. William: What do you think Amy and Dan will do when they discover the truth? Fiske: sigh I don't know. They've proven to be enormously resilient, but ... William: It's one more secret Grace hid from them. Fiske: Precisely. William: Well, all we can do is wait... and hope. Fiske: We've been waiting and hoping for more than five hundred years. It's not enough anymore. William: That's what the children are for. Fiske: Yes. The children. Into The Gauntlet Grace Cahill: Testing. Testing. Testing. Eh hem. Hello Ducklings. Saladin, get off. I need those papers. Saladin: Meow. Grace: This house has 34 rooms. There has to be somewhere else you can nap. Saladin: Meow. Grace to Saladin: I believe Genevieve left some Red Snapper for you in the kitchen. Grace: Sorry about that, Ducklings. Let's see; where to begin. Well, if you're listening to this, it means that I am dead. Though I suppose that's rather old news to you right now. It's rather strange to think about, actually. By the time you hear this, you'll know you are Madrigals. You'll know the truth about the ghastly night your parents died. I will have sent you off into danger, with little protection. I wish more than anything there had been another way. I am so immensely proud of both of you. Eh hem. After all you've been through, I'm sure you're both eager to return to normal life. Whether you return to Boston or choose to recuperate elsewhere, there are a few things you should know. I have a house in Madagascar that I'm leaving to both of you. Well, that's a little misleading. It's more of a command center, actually. A home-base of sorts for my various clue hunting activities. As with the Attleboro estate, it links with a sophisticated satellite surveillance network. You can zoom in on most any location on Earth. I realize this information might have been more useful to you before my will reading, but think of it this way: now you can use the system to watch Jonah Wizard perform almost anywhere in the world. Wouldn't that be a treat. The surveillance network is carefully protected, of course. The password is "A handy poem." That anagram should be easy for Dan. The Madagascar house is also near the private airstrip where I sometimes keep The Flying Lemur. The plane is yours, as well. And I encourage you to begin flying lessons at once. Just remember, Dan, it's not a video game. I don't care what level you've reached in Ninja Pilot 7, you must listen to your instructor. Actually, Amy, it might be a good idea to make sure Dan wears a parachute. Let's see. What else? Well, there's the bungalow on the beach in Cambodia. I think you'll both enjoy yourselves there. I wish I could have taken you with me, Ducklings, but it's near a former Madrigal stronghold, and I just couldn't risk... Butler: Madame Cahill, you have a telephone call. It is the Japanese ambassador. Grace: I'm busy. Please tell him I'll call him back later. Butler: Oui. Merci, madame. Grace: Let's see. Where was I? There is so much I want to tell you, and just not enough time. William knows most of this, of course. But I wanted the chance to tell you myself. There is a safe deposit box at my Swiss bank, with some special objects I didn't wish to keep in the house. Inside the box are some special items that your parents gave me for safe keeping. They also suspected that something terrible might happen to them, and they wanted you to have something to remember them by. Amy, there is a necklace that your grandfather gave Hope for her seventh birthday, right before he died. I know she wanted you to have it. There has been so much loss in our family.So much heartbreak. Eh hem. And, Dan, there is a watch that belonged to your father. It has some dents in it from a shuriken attack, but I don't think that will bother you. There is also something from me. A rather old ring. Be sure to keep it safe, at all costs. I suppose that's all I have time for. I love you both so much. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you. I only hope you've been able to forgive me for all the secrets, and the lies. Good-bye, Darlings. Vespers Rising The bonus content in this book features a recording in a Vesper stronghold. The Medusa Plot The bonus content included in this audiobook features a recording of the hostages in a Vesper holding cell. A King's Ransom The bonus content included in this audiobook features a recording of Arthur Trent 's initiation into the Vespers. The Dead of Night The bonus content included in this audiobook features a recording of activity in the Cahill Command Center. Shatterproof The bonus content included in this audiobook features a recording of a distressed phone call of Atticus and Jake Rosenbloom and their father, Mark Rosenbloom. Operator: Please enter the phone number you would like to call. -entering phone number- Operator: Thank you. At the tone, please state your name. -long tone- Operator: Atticus, thank you. Connecting call... Mark Rosenbloom: Hello? Operator: You have a connect call with Atticus. Will you accept? Mark: Oh thank God. Operator: Please say yes or no. If you need further assistance-- Mark: Yes! Yes! Operator: Thank you. Mark: Atticus? Atticus Rosenbloom: Hi dad. Mark: Where are you? Why are you calling collect? Atticus: Well, it's kinda a funny story... Mark: Is Jake with you? Atticus: Yeah, he's right here. Mark: Are you back in Rome? Atticus: No, not yet. Mark: Stop messing around, Att. Where are you? Atticus: Timbuktu? -silence- Atticus: Dad? Mark: Did you say Timbuktu? Atticus: Yeah, it's pretty incredible. You would love it here. There's this amazing library-- Mark: Put your brother up. Atticus: Okay. But don't get mad at him. It's not his fault, it was all my idea. Mark: It was your idea to take an impromptu trip to Timbuktu? Atticus: You know what I'm like when I get excited about something. Remember that time on Cape Cod when I really got into whales and that sonar machine and that guard came in the middle of the night? Mark: That was different. Listen to me-- Atticus: And when that time when I got obsessed with the lost Roanoke colony that I made Jake take me down to Virginia, where we got on the wrong train and ended up in Pittsburg? Mark: Pittsburg is not the same as Timbuktu. Atticus: Remember when we were living in England and I had this great idea for an experiment to do in Stonehedge, and then those people called the Scotland Army 'cause they thought-- Mark: Just put your brother on. Atticus: Okay, here he is. Jake: Hey dad. Mark: Have you gone completely insane? Jake: I know how it looks, but you have to trust me. It was important. Mark: Important enough to fly to Africa? Without telling me? Listen, I know for the past years had be rough for you and hard for all of us and you were just trying to make your brother happy. But you can't jet off into the other side of the world just because he has an idea in his head. He's 11. You're supposed to be the adult. It's your responsibility to protect him. Jake: I know, and I'm going to start doing a better job, but this trip was just more than just a crazy vacation. Our friends were in trouble and you know them. Mark: And I assume these were the same friends that needed your help in Turkey? Jake: Yes. Mark: Are they arms dealeras? Fugitives? Is this some sort of late onset teenage rebellion? I'm sorry I didn't let you get that tattoo in high school. And I really thought you'd regret having the Gryffindor crest permenantly... Jake: Dad, no. This has nothing to do with that. Mark: And then who are these people you're with? Jake: Atticus' friend Dan and his older sister Amy, Mark: I should've known there was a girl involved. Jake: What?! Are you kidding? That's not it at all. Mark: Yeah, right. Jake: I'm serious. She's not my type at all. Most of the time she's a bossy know-it-all but then she'll randomly do something insane. She's like a bookworm with a death wish. Mark: So a nerd with a sense of adventure. Sound perfect for you. Jaek: Hardly. She has all this "family drama." Trust me, I don't want to be a part of it. Mark: What's their last name again? Jake: Cahill. -silence- Jake: Dad? Are you still there? Mark: I want you and Atticus to go home. Jake: Home? To Boston? Or back to Italy? Mark: I don't care. I just want you out of there. Now. Get on the next flight. It doesn't matter how much it costs, I'll pay for it. Jake: Well, the thing is, we were talking about going-- Mark: I'm not kidding Jake. You don't know these kids anything. They're not taking you or Atticus with them. Jake: Okay. It's just that-- Mark: This is ''not up for discussion. There's something...something I should've told you. Jake: What? What's going on? Mark: I think...Well, I always had this-- -beep- Jake: Dad? Dad! Operator: You call has been disconnected. If you'd like to place another call, please hang up and try again. Jake: Sorry dad. '' Trust No One'' Sinead: its fine, it’s going to be okay. It’s not a big deal… Alright, here we go. *Opens door to room where V-1 is in* V1: *on phone* I don’t think it’s a possibility…. Well the situation has changed, correct? Actually she’s right here - no that won’t be necessary, I need to handle this one myself.*hangs up* So that didn’t exactly go according to plan, did it? Sinead: Nice to see you, too V1: I’m sorry, Sinead. Were you expecting a welcome party? I would have gotten you cake but I had trouble finding one that said “Congratulations on committing the most dazzling display of inaptitude in Vesper history.” Sinead: Are you kidding? I hardly think – V1: I’m not interested in what you think, not after that debacle in New Haven. I pride myself on being an exceptional judge of character but I’m afraid I was wrong this time. Deadly wrong. Sinead: They had the entire Cahill organization working to find the mole; it was only a matter of time before someone discovered the truth. V1: You were supposed to obtain the serum recipe before then. Sinead: I was this close! If Evan hadn’t sent out that alert I would have – V-1: Are you seriously trying to feed me excuses? You’re on thin ice as it is, Sinead. Insulting my intelligence with you feeble explanations is not going to help your cause. Sinead: You think I wanted things to end like this? No one needs the serum more than I do; it’s the only things left that can help my brothers. I’ll do ANYTHING to make them better. Anything to make their pain go away. V1: and that’s why you failed. Sinead: Excuse me? V1: you cared more about curing your brothers than fulfilling our mission. Destroying the Cahill’s satisfied your need for revenge, but you never appreciated the full scoop of our plans. Oh really, it shows this heartening lack of vision… we’re destined for great things, Sinead, and we’re closer than ever to realizing our full potential. You could have been a part of that. Sinead: I know, that’s why I’m here. I-I believe in what you’re doing you’re the type of leader the world needs. V1: You’re about as bad at flattery as you’re at espionage. Sinead: FINE. I failed, okay? I’m sorry. Just tell me what I can do to fix it; I’ll get it right this time I promise. V1: That’s not how it works, I’m afraid. I’m excruciately close to holding the world in the palm of my hand, but one small misstep could ruin everything. I refuse to work with anyone but the very best. Sinead: I AM the best. Good luck with finding anyone with my IQ, let alone my engineering skills, programming abilities – V1: That’s enough! Yes, you’re clever. Yes, you can whip up useful little tools but you don’t have what it takes. A true Vesper places the mission above all else. Sinead: I am a true Vesper. V1: really? You’d do anything to help us achieve our goal? Sinead: I shot Amy! The girl that was supposed to be my best friend. V1: *scoff* with a gun that could barely take out a Chihuahua. Sinead… but let me try again. V1: Nah, I think I know an even easier way to have you prove you loyalty. Sinead: What is it? V1: *into what I think was a walkie talkie* Bring up the Starling boy- Sinead: What are you doing? V1: -And some ropes - Sinead: tell me what’s going on! V1: -And possibly some of those thumb screws. It’s been a while since I’ve sorted through my collection of torture devices but I think they should be easy enough to find. Sinead: this isn’t funny! V1: QUIET! Your brother has developed a keen sense of hearing since his accident, right? It’s UP to you, of course. I wouldn’t want him to know I was standing in the room standing idly by, while his fingers were crushed one by one. Sinead: You wouldn’t! V1: I wish you would stop making assumptions about what I will and will not do. You don’t have the slightest sense of what I’m really capable off. Sinead: I thought you understood. I thought we were – V1: what, Friends? Ugh my dear Sinead, you’re Naiveté is most endearing; it’s going to make this difficult. And bring me some earplugs, you might find this hard to believe but I don’t actually enjoy hearing people scream, yet sometimes it’s sadly unavoidable. Sinead: What are you planning to do? V1: A simple test of you loyalty. If you can stand there silently while I test my favorite toys on your brother, I’ll let you live. If not, well then you both die. Sinead: NO V1: Nah, that’s not a very good start, is it? Sinead: I said NO. V1: shuuussh, I think I hear them coming. Sinead: This is crazy, just cut it out, I’m serious! Call them back; tell them it’s off. There is no way I’m going to let you do this. NO! I’ll do anything, just don’t hurt my brother! Please, TEEEDD! Day of Doom This book contains an audio extra about Amy and Dan's scandalous brush with the law. Category:Books Category:Audio Books Category:Ekaterina Category:Tomas Category:Lucian Category:Janus Category:Madrigals Category:Vespers Category:Books in Series One Category:Books in Series Two Category:Books in Series Three Category:Characters